everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel "Ace" Evelyn
Angel "Ace" Evelyn is the daughter of two of the Ace cards of wonderland. Personality Angel is as teenage as the word teenage gets. She's bossy, but with flare. Sometime's, when the boys aren't busy drooling over the "princesses" they fall head over heel's for Angel. Despite being a "playing" card, she's good at acting, when she was younger, she convinced some people she was poor and got a WHOLE lot of money for her family, that's the whole reason that, if she had a choice, she'd persue a career in acting. Angel has her flaw's, even though she flirts with the guys like a regular teenager, she'll get the butterflys BAD when it comes to boy's, and, worse then other girls, she'll just fall over, like those dominoes, except of course, she falls more gracefully, like a card. She is sometime's a little bit too controlling, and likes to think that she can make people do what she wan't, and she'll try and try to get them to do it, no matter what the cost. She get's easily annoyed but, once apoligised to, that'll fade away. She's also trouble when it comes to teachers, she likes to blackmail them and get her own way. Sometimes it works, but, most of the time she gets in trouble. The teacher she likes to blackmail most would be Maid Marian, who dosn't like Angel very much and would do anything to get her hexspelled. She also has a whole heap of attitude, but, can sometimes overblow it and get in trouble, but, she always has her mirror phone on hand, loving to blackmail teachers if they pick on others. Family Angel's mother is the black ace of diamonds and her father is the red ace of hearts. Friends Most people are to shy or scared to approach her, since or her rebel attitude, but so far, her friends are: Lizzie Hearts- Angel and Lizzie have more of a sister relationship, they met each other when they were only about 6 years old, since Lizzie will be the queen, all the cards had to meet her. But Lizzie and Angel, when they met, became, well, friends. they tease each other and play cards and talk about boys, but, it feels like since Lizzie met Kitty Chesire, she's been ignoring her. Arriana Artemis Hood- Angel met Arriana one time when she was about to go back to wonderland to visit her family, Arriana was practicing her archery skills, shooting arrows at the center of the target everytime, right in the centre of the a large tree. Angel had asked her a quick question, but they ended up talking and giving tips to eachother for an hour or two, and then Angel realised she was late to meet her family, and like the white rabbit in wonderland, she ran off. The two have been good friends ever since. Ivory Chess- Angel and Ivory met on a certain Frabjous Day. During the battle when Angel's parents were fighting for the queen, Angel had been busy trying to help her parents stop Alice, thought she was at the back of the pack along with the younger and more unexperienced cards. Lizzie Hearts was there as well and Ivory. Angel couldn't quite notice Ivory at first, but as she battled, she noticed her acting a little differently. Angel's parents were almost killed in the battle, decapitated by their very own queen, who had been turning on the cards for years now, but because of Ivory sticking up for them and other cards, they were spared. Angel has then talked to Ivory after and the two became good friends, thought if Angel chooses her destiny she will have to fight against Ivory's soldiers. Acis White-Knight- TBD Appearance Angel has long, chocolate brown hair, green eye's, a lucky-dice-hairclip-bow-thing. She has a white and black dress, with a pure-red ace in the center. Her dress is puffy, and some-what similar to a princesses dress. She wears red cuffs around her wrists and ankles, and wears one black, and one white slip-on shoes. Trivia *She is Blue-Ribbonz favorite oc of hers. *Angels prized possesion is her golden card given to her by Lizzie Hearts *All the artwork and cards were done by Mandiga. *I was originally going to call her "Luckette" but I thought that Angel sounded way better. *Angel has an ask fm: ask.fm/Ace_Evelyn *Angel's genderbent name would possibly be her nickname "Ace" or the name "Alex". *Angel will not look into your mind unless it's a card game and she thinks she may loose, she's great at cards as it is. Gallery Ace.png|By Mandiga Ace Royal Card.png|By Mandiga Angel Royal Card Back.png|By Mandiga Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blue-Ribbonz OC's Category:Alice in Wonderland